


Rusty

by FailedBroadcast



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Pokemon - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailedBroadcast/pseuds/FailedBroadcast
Summary: Rusty.That's what his trainer was named.Oshawott.That is what he was named. There wasn't any reason to name the monster otherwise. To his trainer, Oshawott was only a tool, a key to Rusty's future victories. And to Oshawott, well, he didn't know any better because that was all he knew since hatch day. He was supposed to listen to whatever his trainer called out, in exchange for the rare pet on the head or more commonly, a savory Pecha berry. Needless to say Oshawott respected his trainer greatly, and was prepared to protect his trainer, even with his life.Only it was just that: Oshawott wasn't prepared for what happened to his trainer that day. Who would have been?





	1. what now?

Rusty.  
  
That's what his trainer was named.  
  
Oshawott.  
  
That is what he was named. There wasn't any reason to name the monster otherwise. To his trainer, Oshawott was only a tool, a key to Rusty's future (but otherwise fruitless) victories. And to Oshawott, well, he didn't know any better because that was all he knew since hatch day. He was supposed to listen to whatever his trainer called out, in exchange for the rare pet on the head or more commonly, a savory Pecha berry. Needless to say Oshawott respected his trainer greatly, and was prepared to protect his trainer, even with his life.  
  
Only it was just that: Oshawott wasn't prepared for what happened to his trainer that day. Who would have been?  
They were walking together in a lush forest of deciduous oaks. It was the first time he was let out of his safe pokeball when there wasn't a fight to be thrusted in. It confused Oshawott, and he jumped when his trainer made a peculiar huffing sound.  
  
"Haha, relax Oshawott." Rusty ran some fingers through his shoulder-length sanguine-coloured hair, holding his cap in the other hand. He settled onto a warm rock, big enough for the two to rest on. Rusty patted the empty rock beside him. Oshawott gave him a confused trill, the monster fiddling anxiously with his pale scalchop.  
  
"Come, sit." The trainer commanded finally. The little otter perked up and hopped onto the rock, awaiting another command. Instead, his trainer reached into his bag and opened a bright container that smelled suspiciously of fruit. Oshawott gave an excited look towards the container but otherwise remained calm.  
"Heh. You always did like these." Rusty set the container on the rock, allowing Oshawott to purge it's contents. As the monster stuffed itself, his trainer pulled out a piece of leather fitted with a zipper pocket sewn into it. The trainer then took out a pen and some paper, and started to scribble something onto it. Oshawott was completely perplexed as to what his trainer was doing. Rusty then took the paper, folded it thin and slipped it into the pocket in the leather, taking the small zipper and zipping it shut.  
"Stay still," He commanded. Oshawott put down the container and remained rigid as Rusty took the piece of leather and clipped it onto the monster's neck. He made sure it wasn't too tight before he let go of Oshawott.  
  
"Osha...?" Oshawott tapped the collar softly.  
  
"I want you to protect it with your life. Never, ever lose it. Cherish it like you would your scalchop. Can you do that for me?"  
"Oh... Oshawott!" The monster took the command very seriously, giving his trainer a respectful bow. His trainer lifted Oshawott's chin a little, scoffing. "I don't deserve that." The monster nodded confusedly and sat on the rock, forgetting about the fruit and staring into the direction of his trainer's attention. Oshawott felt like something was off. His trainer had never before let him out of the Pokeball before a battle. And his trainer, well... there was something wrong. His trainer was becoming less passionate about his profession, and the fire was gone from his eyes that powered Oshawott's ambitions.  
  
Oshawott didn't know what to do. His trainer wasn't ordering him, just staring at the trees, listing to the winds and whispers of the sky and groaning forest.  
His trainer then sighed heavily, getting up to fiddle with the insides of his pack. He took a a shiny, mettalic object from it. Oshawott hadn't seen a device like it before, so naturally he was curious as to what it was. Immediately he picked up a sharp, acrid scent and sneezed profusedly.  
"Heh. I'm sorry, buddy. Really didn't want you to see it but I guess it doesn't matter." His trainer shoved the object into a deep pocket and kneeled down face level to the little otter, and took him into a meaningful embrace. The monster stood still, as the enigma of his trainer's intentions were even more unclear. Rusty got up and started to walk deeper into the forest. Oshawott shook himself out of his confusion and started to follow him.  
  
"No." Rusty said firmly. Oshawott paused and tilted his head a bit.  
  
"I want... no. I command you to stay here."  
  
"Oshaaa..." He tapped his tail impatiently.  
  
"You don't need to see this." His trainer turned to face him. "Oshawott, what I'm about to do... is less than honourable. I've already come to terms with myself, and frankly, by this point everyone else should have as well. I don't... I can't feel anything. I feel empty, and I thought that-I thought that..." His trainer hitched his breath and covered his face. Oshawott began to feel concerned, and hopped over, gently tapping his trainer's foot.  
"Do you remember the fireworks?" His face was still covered.  
Oshawott grunted in reply. The sound had terrified him but he'd soon grown accustomed to the bright colours and booming bass.  
"If... if you hear any fireworks, I want you to run away. Leave me here. I'll be gone for awhile."  
"Oshawott!" The monster yelled defiantly. He was trained to never leave his trainer's side. If he did, his trainer could be seriously hurt, and this forest was very unfamiliar, there was no telling what could be crawling in there...  
"Please, I don't want... I don't to hurt you more than I will do." His trainer uncovered his face, giving the monster a state of anguish and hurt he'd never seen before. "Just run when you hear the fireworks. Please."  
  
Oshawott was left in a state of loss and confusion as his trainer walked off further into the woods. He hopped over to his trainer's pack, looking for something... Red! It was his trainer's party. If he got ambushed, then Rusty could get some help. The monster took up the pokeballs and proceeded to run in the direction of his trainer.  
"Oshaaaa-WAAAA!" The small monster tripped on a tree root and the pokeballs fell and cracked open. Oshawott ate it and laid faceplanted for a few seconds before getting back up. He expected to see Rusty's three other Pokemon, Audino, Whimsicott, and Leavanny, but they weren't there. In fact, upon inspecting the contents of each pokeballs, they were all empty. After a few seconds the pokeballs dissipated.  
  
_Where were they? What's going on?_  
  
Oshawott pawed at the ground absentmindedly. He then rubbed at the collar. Despite being a bit loose it was incredibly uncomfortable and unnatural on his neck. He tried reaching the zipper to get at the note, but his stumps were too short. He sighed. It wasn't like he could read anyway.  
  
A blistering crack through the forest disturbed the monster's thoughts. It was followed by a cold silence. The sound flung around in his head for awhile, so he eventually forgot it ever happened. Oshawott followed his trainer's scent, desperate to find him. He was the only one who could help Rusty if he was ambushed without a Pokemon.  
  
Oshawott pushed through some disturbed undergrowth, and gasped harshly, unprepared for the sight in front of him. His trainer was laying on the forest floor, a glaring sanguine hole in the middle of his forehead, which was sunken in. From it dripped a harsh red substance, kind of similar to when his trainer scraped his knee once and it oozed. Except, instead of a couple of drops it pooled and congealed underneath his face. In his left hand was the same device he had tried to hide from his Pokemon.  
Oshawott just stared. It felt like eternity before he realised he heard the screaming of another human.  
  
"Oh my Gods! Oh Gods oh Gods..."  
  
"H-Hello? There's been... there's been a suicide! Here in... in Pinwheel Forest. I think he's dead, oh Gods..."  
  
"No I can't... Oh, there's just an Oshawott, it might be his... okay, um, I'll just--yeah. Please hurry."  
  
Oshawott felt himself being picked up gently and was turned away from his trainer. The human that picked him up caressed his head, trying to calm him down. But there was nothing to calm down, he was calm, calmly disturbed at that.  
  
"It's okay, it will be okay, I've got you-- Ah, he's over there."  
The little otter couldn't see anything, only wavy blobs. He felt himself being lifted up a little bit.  
  
"What should I do with him?"  
  
"If this is his trainer, he'd be confiscated by the local daycare for adoption. Otherwise, he's a wild Pokemon."  
  
"Oh..."

"We're sorry you had to see this... If you want, we can give you a ride home, or--"  
  
"No, I'm fine, I don't live too far from here." The human started to walk off.  
  
"We will have to question you later. Please, take this card."

"Okay," they croaked, taking the slip and walking off. Oshawott was quiet the whole way, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say.  
  
The last thing he vaguely remembered before eventually falling asleep was a soft material under his stomach.

* * *

April gently pet the Pokemon, hoping that he would sleep. She was surprised to see the gentle rise and fall of his back. After awhile she took a small blanket and set it over his form.  
  
"Good Gods, what happened today..." She took a hand and placed back of it on her forehead, staring blankly at the ceiling. The moon shone brightly through a large window, illuminating the small living room. She sunk into the couch a little bit, struggling to forget that trainer's dead stare.  
  
And what more is that she now had a Pokemon, a Pokemon that witnessed it's trainer's suicide. What was going on in his head? How could he do that? To his  _own_ Pokemon?

April got up and fiddled around in her knapsack. She took out a Pokedex and set up to scan the Oshawott.  _Might as well see what I'm dealing with._ The device was set on mute so it displayed some text on the monitor instead:

 _Oshawott - #501, the Sea Otter Pokemon  
__It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.  
Level 13  
__No Nickname!  
__Moves: Tail Whip_  |  _Focus Energy_ |  _Water Gun_ |  _Tackle  
__Ability: Torrent: Powers up Water-type moves when the Pokémon's HP is low._

 _This Pokemon is owned by trainer_ RUSTY TOYA, _residence_ NUVEMA TOWN,  _assigned by_ PROFESSOR JUNIPER.  _Please return to_ PROFESSOR JUNIPER  _if lost!  
_ >ENTRY END

 _Didn't even name him..._ She looked sadly at the small otter. It trilled gently in it's sleep and twitched it's tail. As much as she wanted to, she didn't think she could take care of him. She knew next to nothing about taking care of a Pokemon (which was hilarious, considering she lives right in Pinwheel Forest). 

Her attention was drawn to the thick leather collar around it's neck.  _That's impratical, what is he, a Lillipup?_ She reached over and gently unclipped it from his neck. The Oshawott gave a sigh, probably of relief. She rubbed it a bit, surprised to feel the texture of a zipper on it. She turned it over and unzipped it, and took out a slip of paper. April felt her blood run cold when she read it:

_Hello. You might not know me, but this doesn't matter. If it isn't too much trouble, please take care of this Pokemon. If he know's what happened to me, then he'll need the help I never got. I'm sorry that you have this responsibility._

_-R_

_Dear Gods,_ April's eyes shimmered. She crumpled the paper and covered her mouth, looking down to the little otter. She went to pet it again, making sure to not move too much.

She had to help him. It didn't matter how hard it would be, this poor Pokemon needed help and she was  _determined_ to see that through.


	2. calm down, ya freak

April had disturbing nightmares that night. They all revolved around one image: those trainer's eyes, soulless and dull, and blood, so much blood. It stained her clothes, covered her hands. She kept slipping on it trying to run away from his lifeless body, but no matter how far it seemed she was going his body was always there, right behind her. She slipped again, choking on a warm metallic taste. When she looked up, instead of his face, it was her mothers. After realizing she couldn't scream she then started sobbing uncontrollably. April's own sobs are what woke her up, the hairs on her back feeling staticky from the nightmare. She held herself in her arms until she calmed down, staring a hole into her comforter.

One word resounded in her head:  _Why?_

_Why_  did she have to find him?  _Why_  did he have to do that?  _Why_  would he do that in front of his  _own Pokemon?_

April let out a frustrated squeak, tossing her pillow at the bedroom door. It made a soft thud on the ground. Unsatisfied, she curled up with her chin on her knees.

She hadn't had a dream about her mother in months. April was positive she was over the incident, as proved by her weekly therapy visits, but clearly not. She took a shaky breath in and fiddled in her nightstand for her journal.  _I might as well record it, Jean will want to know next time I see him._ Her hands shook over the last few paragraphs, not want to recount those fresh memories, but she digressed, snapping the book closed and shoving it back into its drawer. She sighed looking at her wrinkled hands, weathered from years of gardening and a few odd jobs. She traced each wrinkle with her eyes, trying to unwind before she attempted to sleep.

Another why then popped up:

_Why is suicide ever a considerable option?_

* * *

 

Aprildidn't realize she ever went to sleep until she heard a terrified screeching from beyond her room. She bolted up groggily, grabbing her bat and darting to the door in only a shirt and shorts, not quite ready to face whatever was going down in her living room.

"Whoever is-!! Oh." 

She was met with the Oshawott pressed against the front door, his chest heaving considerably with his eyes in an equally terrified manner. The second it saw her it hissed in fear reaching for the shell that resided on its belly. April quietly set her metal bat down and held up her palms. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." 

The Oshawott still breathed heavily, looking around in a panic. He didn't unhand his shell.

"Hey guy, I understand it's scary, but I'm here for you, I promise I won't hurt you." She took a slow step towards him.

_Big mistake!_ The Oshawott popped his shell off and flicked towards April. It grazed her cheek causing her to double back in shock. She barely had enough time to register the pain before the monster shoved it's body into her side, knocking the wind out of her chest. It didn't take her too long to realize that she was seriously about to get messed up.

"Pleathss-" She tried to finish her sentence but her lungs were still not wanting to breathe in, and she started to panic, gasping for air. She barely had any time to attempt to recover before she was blasted with cold water, sending her body into a cold shock.

"Get off of her! Lillium, use Stun Spore!"

"Lilligaaant!" "OshaaaawAAAA-"

Then there was silence. April shivered from the cold and pain, daring to look. A man she'd never seen before was standing in her living room, the door behind ajar, with a delicate looking Pokemon poised confidently in front of him. Beyond it was the Oshawott, twitching in what seemed like pain. She stared at the Oshawott, then at his Pokemon, then at him.

"Uh, I know this is intrud-" "AaaaaAAHHH!"

The stranger was left with a slammed bedroom door to the face. April scurried under her covers, sobbing into the fabric for what seemed like minutes, then quietly crying. After a couple of minutes, she heard a timid knock at her door. She got up, slightly embarrassed and cracked her door slightly, intimidated by the intruder.

"Hey uh, I know this is incredibly rude, and I am very sorry, but um... you do know how to take care of Pokemon, right?"

Irritation crept up her back, but she shook it off. "No, I don't; he's not even mine."

"Did you steal him?" his face scrunched up in concern.

"No!" she exclaimed, then sighed. She opened the door slightly more. "I'm sorry, it's just been a tough night." She rubbed her temples in stress, her hair sticking to the sides of her face. "His trainer-godshowdoIevensaythis- he was found, um..." April struggled to parse the words together, not sure how to even begin explaining.

"Oh! Oh, oh geez..." The guy rubbed the nape of his neck. "I read about that, in the papers. What a tragedy," He resigned solemnly. For some reason it struck a nerve in April. She struggled to keep her patience but sighed. "I had the experience of finding the poor thing, with- with-" She couldn't say it, it was still burned into her mind enough to silence her. Instead, she bit her lip and went past him, stooping down in a crouch above the Oshawott. "I couldn't just leave him." She reached out to pick him up.

"I-uh, wouldn't do that if I were you-"

"Why no-UWAH!" April recoiled from the injured monster as static discharged into her arm. She had to shake it to regain control of her now numb hand.

"Sorry, that was Lillium's Stun Spore. Um..." The stranger took out a large hand towel from his backpack and carefully picked up the Oshawott. "I should probably introduce myself." The detective presented a badge reflecting the local police force's name, along with the expected badge number. April stared at him in surprise as she didn't expect to see them so soon. "My name is Aaron Lekav, and I'm the detective put onto this case. Did the officer on-scene let you know about the interview?"

April nodded dejectedly, setting her arm down. "Yes, sir. Um, I don't have to go to court or anything, right?"

He shook his head. "If you give me permission to record you'll never have to set foot into any courtroom. This, of course, also eliminates your right to anonymity, as we will need to state your name for the records. We can also provide the choice of said anonymity by note taking and making a request of not being present if there ever was a court case, but that will never be guaranteed as you may still be called to the stand." Lekav fiddled with his glasses a bit, speaking with confidence that clarified he'd recited this many times before.

"There's a case against me? I didn't even do anything..." Panic ebbed at the edge of her mind.

"Oh no, not that I am aware of. I'm not authorized to give you full details however, most of the information is quite confidential. I'm afraid I cannot admit more information to a non-family member."

Irritation pricked her neck.  _What did I get myself into?_ April nodded, however, deciding it wasn't worth an argument.  _Might as well get this over with._

"Alright, let me just put the Pokemon in a kennel, and we'll get started. Oh, and if you wanted to change into some fresh clothes I can wait here." The detective nodded politely.

Relief washed over April; she didn't realize she was shivering until the detective mentioned clothes. Giving him a nod she hopped over the wet spot, fished for clothes in her hamper and headed to the bathroom. She switched on her light, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked awful. The scratch on her face from the shell didn't hurt as much as it looked but the skin around it was a flushed, heated red. She took off her wet clothes and examined the spot where she was tackled.  _Bruised._ _You'd think my ex were back,_ she remarked bitterly. Shivering from more than the cold, she got on the dry clothes and headed back into the living room with a few towels to soak up the water from the carpet. The detective helped himself to the couch upon seeing April, gently setting down the cage he put the monster in. April set herself down and held a pillow up to her chest with her legs crossed.

"Alright then." He motioned to his Pokemon, who stood at attention with eyes that exuded a calm smile. "If you don't mind, Lillium could perform Aromatherapy to soothe your nerves." 

"That would be swell," April croaked then coughed to clear her throat. The Pokemon waved it's leaves excitedly and bowed. The flower on its head pulsed brightly and a sweet smell wafted around the room, indeed calming her nerves.

The detective nodded and pulled out a recording device. He pushed a button and set it on the coffee table and cleared his throat.

"It is currently Monday, July 30, 20XX, approximately 8:26 AM. I am interviewing April Comosus, a witness to a post-suicide that occurred the day before today. It took place on Sunday, July 29, 20XX, approximately at 5:47 PM, in the Pinwheel Forest, Unova Region. I am recording with a digital tape recorder per the witness' request." With pen at the ready, Lekav looked to April. "Ma'am, could you please describe what you saw on-scene in your own words?"

April thought she would be ready, but several knots folded in her stomach. She couldn't stop seeing his eyes. "I'm sorry, this is kind of hard, um-" She bit her lip. Lekav patiently listened. "Well, I was taking a walk through the forest. It's what I do every so often, just to blow off some steam. I then heard a small pop resound through the trees. I know what a gun sounds like, and thinking a Pokemon was in danger, I ran quietly towards the noise. I didn't expect... I didn't expect to..." Her voice cracked as she stared into the glass coffee table. She wiped at a tear. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, take your time."

"Okay. Well, I came through the bushes and there was a person."

"And just to clarify, you had no affiliation with the victim prior to this?"

"No, I haven't seen him before."

"Alright, please continue."

"Well, this person, he had a handheld gun. There was a glaring hole in his head. It isn't hard to put two and two together. I then noticed a Pokemon, an Oshawott, was just staring at this person. He had a thick leather collar on so he was somebody's Pokemon; the Oshawott must have been his. I immediately called the police and picked up the Pokemon, was briefly questioned and sent home. The rest is up to this point."

"Could you specify what questions you were asked?"

"I was asked if I owned the Pokemon, if I knew him, and where I lived. I replied no for the first two, and my address with the last. I was not told to keep the Pokemon, but I felt that he needed something more stable than a daycare for at least a couple of days."

"Alright. Thank you very much." He paused to scribble down some notes. "Was there anything else you would like to add to your statement at this time?"

"Um yes," April quickly got up and retrieved the leather collar from her kitchen counter. "This was the leather collar, there is a note on the inside of the pocket."

"Okay. And for confidentiality reasons, I cannot read what it says, just for the record." April nodded. "Alright. Thank you. My name is Detective Aaron Lekav and if you can remember any key details about this incident, it would prove helpful to our investigation. I will provide you with my business card just in case of such an event. Thank you very much for your time, Miss April Comosus." The detective reached over and clicked a button before she could reply. 

"That was relatively painless," She remarked.

"Well, it's one less hurdle in my investigation." Lekav gave her a wrinkly smile. " And again, I apologize for the intrusion, but I know a battle when I hear one, and it is my duty to protect my fellow humans as well as Pokemon."

"Oh, it's more than fine," April laughed nervously. "You saved me from something I couldn't really help myself from."

He nodded courteously. "Well then, I must be off, but thank you for your time." The detective hoisted himself up, taking hold of the kennel Oshawott resided in. The Lilligant - _Lillium,_ April reminded herself - followed closely behind.

"You're taking him with you?" Her own indignation surprised her. The Pokemon wasn't even hers, but she felt some sense of responsibility towards the poor thing.

"I must confirm with the family of the victim if they would like to keep the Pokemon."  _He isn't a victim, he's a coward,_ April impatiently thought, but that wasn't worth arguing either. She nodded sadly. "However, if you're still interested, you may check back with me or a daycare in about a week to see what becomes of him."

April smiled happily. Whatever happened, she hoped that he would be safe. "Thank you. I suppose I'm not that fit as a caretaker anyway. I couldn't even calm him down." Her tone implied a joke. Partly, anyway. Lekav gave her a warm smile, opening the door. "You have a good one."

"And you as well."

April's smile faded as soon as the door was shut. Today had been a shitty day so far: she had been essentially beaten up and questioned about things she didn't want to relive.  _At least he came at the right time, I could've actually died._ Okay, that might've been an exaggeration. But she probably would have gotten seriously hurt were it not for Detective Lekav. She supposed it was a breach of privacy, the intrusion, but she could've cared less. She had nothing to hide, after all. April got up from her couch and replaced the metal bat into her room, and picked up the sopping towels, tossing them into the basin for later.  _Guess it's chores day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, thanks for reading my good dudes. and thanks much to the two guests who left kudos' on this, y'all are rockstars.
> 
> okay, this chapter is boring. sorry. i just wanted to get this junk out of the way before i get to the good bits. it's kinda like an orange... nobody really likes the outside, it's all the juicy stuff on the inside that's all the rage. thanks for enduring this chapter with me -w-


End file.
